1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
In JP-A-2010-125546 (Document 1), for example, there is disclosed a protective supporter, which is attached to a robot existing together with an operator (a human) and ensures safety of the operator when the robot has contact with the operator by any possibility. Such a protective supporter is provided with a shock absorber such as foamed rubber, and is used in such a manner as to cover the robot.
However, the protective supporter of Document 1 also functions as a thermal insulator because of its configuration, and therefore, the internal temperature of the robot is apt to rise in the state of covering the robot with the protective supporter. Therefore, there is a possibility that it is unachievable to sufficiently decrease the internal temperature of the robot only with a cooling fan provided to the robot.